Talk:World War II Map Game
I protest! I protest! I was america first, not edge. I would have been like OTL. alright? I WANT IT BACK! Spartian300 (talk) 19:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry dude, but bold nations need approval. Mod approval. Pick something NOT bolded Tech (talk) 20:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Algorithm Location: *Defending Nation: +10 *On Border: +8 *City near border +6 *No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 PowerBewerken Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. *Large aerial assault capability +3.5 *Large naval assault capability + 3.5 *Large land assault capability +3.5 *Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 *Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. *Power is averaged in a coalition war. *Power is a multipler for development. TiersBewerken Tier 1Bewerken *UK *USA *Soviet Union *France *Japan *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game.' Tier 2Bewerken *Germany *China *Italy *Canada *Australia *Yugoslavia *Spain *'No more than 7 tier two nations at once' Tier 3Bewerken *Greece *Brazil *Romania *South Africa *India Tier 4Bewerken *Hungary *Bulgaria *New Zealand *Denmark *Mexico *Norway *Ethiopia TierlessBewerken Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on it's power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 WMDSBewerken Will be added when they become relevent. MotiveBewerken *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest of core region: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *Counter attack:+5 *Modifiers: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 *Democratic government supported by people: + 5 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *Undergoing revolt: -14 *No Government:-25 *Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! *Lead nation's motive, not average. PopulationBewerken *Greater than 100 million +30 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +5 *Less than 30 million + 2 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +20 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 *ONLY of the leading nations LandscapeBewerken Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 AlliesBewerken *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent WarsBewerken Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural developmentBewerken Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty BreakingBewerken Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple FrontsBewerken *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after Strength *Number of troops divided by 50.000(Example: 1.000.000 troops= +20) *Reservists require 0.5 years of training and mobilization, then they can be used German-Soviet Invasion of Polan Western Polish Front Germany Location: +6 Tier: 15+8=+23 Motive: 12+4=+16 Population: +15 Landscape: +5 Allies: Germany(L)=+10 Military: N/A Economy: N/A Strength: +30 Total: 105 Poland Location: +10 Tiers: +0 Motive: 20+5=+25 Population: +5 Landscape: +10 Allies: Poland(L)= +10 Military: N/A Economy: N/A Strength: +9.5 Total: 69.5 Eastern Polish Front Soviet Union Location: +6 Tier: 20+10=+30 Motive: 4+4=+8 Population: +30 Landscape: +5 Allies: Soviet(L)=+10 Military: N/A Economy: N/A Strength: +14 Total: 103 Poland Location: +10 Tier: +0 Motive: 20+5=+25 Population: +5 Landscape: +10 Allies: Poland(L)=+10 Military: N/A Economy: N/A Strength: +9.5 Total: 69.5 Result ((105/(69.5+105))*2)-1=.20 ((103(69.5+103)*2)-1=.19 The Polish loss of territory is too much and the nation collapses. Germany and the Soviets divide Poland like OTL